1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a crimping structure.
2. Background Art
A waterproof crimping structure is known to conductively connect electric wires of a wire harness (for example, refer to a JP-UM-A-4-74869).
As shown in FIG. 11, the waterproof crimping structure, includes a crimping terminal 505 which has a crimping slot 503 to which an electric wire 501 is electrically connected by being press-fitted so that the coating is broken and the conductor is crimped, a connector body 509 which holds the crimping terminal 505 by accommodating the crimping terminal 505 with a terminal holder 507, and a cover body 511 which is installed to the connector body 509 so that the crimping terminal 505 is covered.
The fringe part of the connector body 509 is formed with a filler base part 515 into which waterproof filler 513 is filled to surround the crimping terminal 505 and the terminal holder 507. A waterproof projecting frame 517, whose upper part and side parts are closed and whose lower part is opened, is protruded from the bottom of the cover body 511. The top surface of the fringe part of the connector body 509 is formed to be lower than a crimping point 519 of the crimping terminal 505. The waterproof projecting frame 517 enters the waterproof filler 513, which is filled in the filler base part 515, when the cover body 511 is installed, and submerges by making the electric wire 501 to be bent into a U shape (strain reliefs 521 are formed).
Further, a crimping joint terminal sealing structure is proposed (for example, refer to a JP-A-2001-143776) for which a crimping joint terminal is sealed inside an insulative molding body together with coated electric wires which are crimped to crimping terminal parts so that while a waterproofing function and an insulating function are implemented, resistance against a pulling load of the coated electric wires (strain relief) is improved.
However, for the traditional waterproof crimping connector shown in FIG. 11, an operation of closing the connector body 509 and the cover body 511 for the purpose of crimping and a troublesome operation of making the electric wire 501 to be bent into a U shape at both sides of the crimping point 519 by making the waterproofing projecting frame 517 enter the filler base part 515 where the waterproof filler 513 is filled for the purpose of strain relief are necessary, and the manufacturing cost increases.
For the crimping joint terminal sealing structure for which the crimping terminal parts are sealed by the insulative molding body, in order to form the strain relief, it is necessary to integrate with the insulative molding body while the coated electric wire is bent downward, and is bent into a crank shape, the metal die is complicated, and the manufacturing cost increases.
The present invention is made in view of the above situations, and the object of the present invention is to provide a cheap crimping structure so that strain relief can be formed with a simple structure.